


Softly

by SquidInkTea



Category: Bumblebee (Movie), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidInkTea/pseuds/SquidInkTea
Summary: It’s safe, and warm, and this gentle touch echoes through his empty memory banks.





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the movie ahead! But tell me that these two aren't touch-starved to hell and back and in desperate need of any comfort they can get.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched. Literally, the space where his memories should be an empty hole in his mind, but also in the way that as he pushed his face into the hands of this small, soft, organic creature his spark ached with the feeling that finally, finally, he had found what he had been missing. 

It’s safe, and warm, and this gentle touch echoes through his empty memory banks. There is no familiarity there, no trigger of thought in the way that her tools turned to weapon and hurt or how her small arms raised up became surrender and ally, only empty void. He wants to soak it up, fill his mind with this sensation, but too soon she’s pulling away and his head follows briefly, chasing that warmth, before he sits back and looks at her.

She looks scared. He’s scared too. He wonders if she feels the same, wonders if her small little spark in her squishy body aches for that comfort like his does. 

She names him, Bumblebee, little worker, and it gives him the same warmth deep in his spark and he knows he will always hold onto it. 

He notices that Charlie is never far from him after that, hands sliding across his steering wheel as they drive, comforting pats as she reconnects fallen parts, stroking his helm when they’re talking. He also notices how little she touches the other organics. In fact, she seems to avoid touching them: dodging embraces from the organic she calls “Mom”, shrinks from the pats on the shoulder from “Ron”. She even seems to avoid connection with this new organic, the one who’s seen him, “Memo” who Bumblebee likes, and who Charlie seems to like too. Glancing touches are avoided at all costs, and any touch of skin is met awkwardly, where the two refuse to look at each other for several breems at a time. 

He still doesn’t quite understand what these words “Mom” and “Dad” mean, what a heart is or why one would stop, these concepts a little too alien for him, but he thinks he understands loss. His memories are there, a few at a time: fire, pain, fear, and loss, so much loss. Small glimpses of faces broken, blank, and he doesn't know what they’re supposed to mean to him but there’s an ache that comes with it. And she has that look, that reflection of sadness and fear and that empty, empty hole inside that might never be filled so he does the only thing he knows, that she’s given him, to help. He holds her.

He holds her tighter and tighter, and she’s wrapping her arms around him and holding him as well. She’s leaking small drops out of her optics, they feel warm as they slide down her face onto his plating. He’s not sure if this is normal, if this is okay, but he doesn't know enough about anything except to keep holding her. He can feel her tiny spark pulsing, pressed against his chest plate, and he squeezes her closer wondering if she can feel his.

They stay there for nearly a joor, just holding each other close. Bumblebee feels her breathing get slower, evening out as he rubs her back, petting her in the way that felt so nice on his helm. He’s almost glad now, for his lost memories. Because right now all he has is these days filled with warm touches, with safety and laughter and music and this small, soft, organic creature who has given him all this and smiles and holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate enough to see an early screening of Bumblebee and let me tell you I need all the soft comforting of these two. Un-beta'd, my first fic in over half a decade!


End file.
